darkagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение справки:Вопросы
Введение Многие новички, впервые придя в онлайн игры, просто не понимают о чем говорят вокруг: их окружают люди, использующие какой-то непонятный язык сокращений и символов. Даже для опытных профессионалов многий сленг непонятен, так как он различается в различных играх. Общеиспользуемые сокращения АФК - Away from keyboard (отошел от клавиатуры) означает что человека в данный момент нет за компьютером. АОЕ - Area of effect - означает скилы и заклинания имеющие воздействие не на конкретную цель, а на определенную область действия. Аук - аукцион. Абилка, абилки - Ability (способность) - обозначает различные заклинания или приемы. Аги (agility) - ловкость. Агр, агро, агрить - Agression - привлечение внимания и атак монстра на конкретного игрока, обычно на танка. Срыв этого процесса и переключение атаки монстра на других игроков часто приводит к гибели пати в целом. Адекват - разумный и предсказуемо (для остальных игроков) действующий игрок, грамотно использующий особенности своего перса. Так же - приятный в общении человек, разумно и здраво выражающий свои мысли. Акк - Аккаунт - игровой логин, на котором зарегистрированы персонажи. Альянс, алл, ал - объединение кланов, ведущих совместную политику, содружество. Ап, апнуть - Up - обозначает поднятие чего-либо. Например взятие нового уровня игроком, питомцем или гильдией, или прокачку характеристик. Ассист - помощь в атаке цели, которую выбирает один из членов группы. Ачивка - достижение. Баг - игровая ошибка, способная нанести пользователю вред или дать мошенническое преимущество. Использование багов (багоюз) карается баном. Бан - блокирование учетной записи пользователя администратором, временное или навсегда.. Бар - полоска жизни, маны, энергии, силы духа и тд. Баф, бафф - заклинания, усиливающие персонажа. Бурст - усиленная атака (обычно по ассисту) одной цели. Билд - определенный набор распределения талантов. [[Босс|'Босс']] - монстр, значительно сильнее обычных, но с которого могут упасть хорошие вещи. Вайп - обнуление чего либо; полный вайп обычно означает полное удаление всех персонажей с сервера. Вар: #Воин; #Война - "У нас с ними вар". Вата, ватный - слабый игрок, которого очень легко убить как другому игроку, так и монстру. Виклик - (week - неделя) еженедельный квест. Вин - Win - победа. Втф - What the Fuck? - "Что за фигня?". Распространенный вопрос когда что-то идет не так. Гайд - руководство, содержащее информацию по игровому событию, процессу или действию. Ганк - слив игрока, когда он находится в бою с мобом, боссом. Так же нападение из засады, когда игрок не видит нападающего. ГвГ - Guild vs Guild - гильдия против гильдии. Обычно означает войну между двумя гильдиями или бой между несколькими гильдиями. GM - Game Master - игровой мастер, он же Администратор. ГМ - Guild Master - мастер гильдии, глава гильдии. ГИ, Ги - гильдия, клан. Грац, гц - (Gratulacje) поздравление с чем либо; например с апом. Так же часто используется как выражение благодарности, от Gratias. ДД, дамагер - Damage Dealer - персонаж, основная функция которого заключается в нанесении урона вражеским берсонажам, мобам или боссам. Делятся на рендж ДД, которые бьют издалека, и мили ДД, дамагеры ближнего боя. Дамаг - Damage - урон, наносимые повреждения. Данж, дж - Dangeon - специальная локация для походов с отрядом или в одиночку, а так же сам такой поход. Офф - Down, Offline - Временное отключение сервера, или отдельного игрока по причине пропадания интернета. Или очень глупый человек. Дебаф - отрицательный эффект, накладываемый на персонажа мобами или враждебными игроками. Может замедлять или вообще замораживать персонажа, снижать здоровье, уровень магии и т.д., или вовсе убить., Деф - 'Deffence - защита. 'Дейлик - (day - день) ежедневный квест. Донат, донатор - Donation - человек вкладывающий реальные деньги в игру. Донатить - метод развития персонажа, связанный с покупкой различных предметов и усиливающих эффектов за реальные деньги. ДоТ - Damage over Time - урон наносящийся в течении некоторого времени. ДПС - Damage per Second - урон наносящийся в секунду, к примеру утверждение - "Стрелок имеет самый высокий ДПС среди всех классов). Дроп - предметы, выпадающие с монстров и боссов после их уничтожения. Дрочить, дрочиться - многократно повторять простые и однообразные игровые действия ради развития персонажа. Противоположность Донатить. Ежедневки, е'жи, ежа '- ежедневные задания (то же, что дейлик). Еженедельки - еженедельные задания (то же, что виклик). Жняка - Жнец . Жряка - Жрец. Замес - массовое сражение с участием большого количества игроков. Зерг - игрок, не использующий никаких тактических приемов, не следящий за обстановкой и тупо ломящийся вперед пока не убьют. Зерг-раш - плохо управляемая толпа игроков. Ивент, эвент, евент - Event - игровые события. Специальные акции, квесты, задания или конкурсы для игроков, проводимые администрацией или системой игры. Инвайт - приглашение игрока куда либо; часто - в поход. Инст, Инстанс - квестовый поход для группы игроков; часто - любой данж Квест, кв - задание, которое можно взять у НПС. Успешное завершение квеста поощряется наградой. к''' - 1 000 (тысяча монет или единиц опыта). '''кк - 1 000 000 (миллион монет или единиц опыта). ккк - 1 000 000 000 (миллиард монет или единиц опыта). Кайтинг - метод дистанционной атаки, когда игрок постоянно отбегает и контролирует цель, не давая ей добежать до себя. Кап - ограничение на что либо, к примеру - кап уровня. Каст - Casting - произнесение заклинания. Кач - процесс получения опыта и увеличения игрового уровня. КВ, кв - 'quest - квест, игровое задание. Так же в некоторых играх - кланвар (клановая война). 'Кик - исключение кого либо (игрока из группы, игрока из гильдии и т.д.) Конста, Конст-пати - группа игроков ходящая одним и тем же составом в различные инстансы или на пвп. Краб - искаженно от англоязычного термина Carebear. Основой для этого, стал старый детский мультсериал про Доброжелательных мишек (Carebears). Так стали называть игроков в ММО играх, целью игры которых является не соперничество с другими игроками или ПвП, а взаимодействие с окружающим миром, неигровыми персонажами и монстрами. Каребиры полностью уклоняются от ПвП и стремятся получать как можно больше трофеев в ПвЕ походах. А ещё крабы собирают ресурсы дабы зарабатывать деньги, из чего следует - крабы обычно не донаторы. Крафт - процесс создания улучшенных вещей из обычных. Крит - Critical - действие с намного более сильным эффектом, чем обычное. Критоваться, с определенным шансом на успех, могут атака, защита и уклонение. Крыса - игрок, занимающийся воровством или обманом других игроков. Например, поднимающий дроп, на который он, по предварительным договоренностям, не имел права. КД, Кулдаун - Cooldown (букв. «охлаждение») - время, которое должно пройти перед повторным использованием умения/заклинания/предмета (также это откат), а то и целой их группы. Кэп - персонаж, глубокомысленно сообщающий сведения, совершенно бесполезные в силу своей очевидности. KOS - Лист - Kill on sight - убивать везде, черный список для игроков/кланов. Лаг - задержка между обработкой действия игрока сервером. Визуально выглядит как "подтормаживание" игровых персонажей. Лайт - легкая броня. Существует и другое значение этого термина. См. в следующем разделе. Ласт - last - последний. Используется как обозначение последнего данжа, места в пати и т.д. Например, выражение "Ласт слот" означает "Последнее место в пати". Левел, лвл - 'level, lv'l - уровень персонажа. Лол - Laughing out loud - "Мне очень смешно"; по отношению к игроку - смешной, глуповатый. ЛС, ПМ - личное сообщение. Лут - внутриигровые ценности. Добываются убийством монстров и других игроков, а так же как результаты выполнения квестов и т.д. Мана - магическая энергия, обычно используется для каста различных скилов. Масс - массовое заклинание; то же самое, что аое. [[Скакуны|'Маунт']] - ездовое животное. М'б' - Maybe - может быть. Мили, МилиДД - Melee DD - игровой класс, атаки которого производятся только на ближнем расстоянии. ММОРПГ (massively multiplayer online role-playing game, MMORPG) – многопользовательская ролевая онлайн-игра (обычно, в стиле «фэнтези»). [[Моб|'Моб']] - игровое существо, управляемое компьютером; монстр. Мясо '-' ' Слабый, легко убиваемый игрок, то же самое что вата. Так же - сражение между значительным количеством игроков с большим количеством трупов, то же самое что замес. 'НПС, NPC, НИП - Не Игровой Персонаж Персонаж, управляемый игрой, а не игроком. У которого можно взять квест, обменять что-то, купить, улучшить, усилить и т.д. Ник - nick, nickname - игровое имя персонажа. Нуб - noob, newbie - изначально "новичок". Теперь в большинстве случаев - игрок чей стиль игры оставляет желать лучшего; плохо разобравшийся в игре игрок, создающий проблемы сопартийцам. Опыт - очки, необходимые для получения нового уровня. ОФФ, Офф - Offline - игрок не в сети. Откат - время, через которое можно будет снова использовать скил. [[Группа|'Пати']], патька - paty (вечеринка) - группа игроков, собранная для совместного прохождения какого-либо инстанса или выполнения квеста. ПвЕ - Player vs Environment - игрок против окружения, означает борьбу с мобами, прохождение квестов, прокачку профессий и т.д.; пве-гильдия - гильдия, не занимающаяся сражениями между игроками. [[Система PvP|'ПвП']] - Player vs Player - игрок против других игроков, означает бой между игроками; пвп-гильдия - гильдия, занимающаяся сражениями между игроками. Перс - Рersonage - игровой персонаж (то же самое, что и чар). Пинг - это промежуток времени, за которое пакет, отосланный от вашего компьютера, доходит до серверов игры и обратно. Соответственно, чем больше пинг - тем хуже. В Dark Age посмотреть его можно при наведении на надпись под миникартой, с названием области, где вы в данный момент находитесь. Пис, пис-зона - мирная зона, где ПвП невозможно. ПКшник, ПКигрок, ПКперс, ПК - Play Killer - игрок, убивающий мирных игроков. ПКшить - убить игрока и получить за это очки ПК. П'К' - Player Killer - человек, убивающий мирных игроков. В большинстве игра злостный ПК наказывается. ПЛ -Party leader - лидер группы игроков; передать пл - сменить лидера группы. Прист - Жрец. Пэт (пет) - Питомец Рандом - случайное событие, случайное распределение. РБ - Raid Boss - босс, для убийства которых нужно несколько игроков, а зачастую - полное пати. РангДД, РДД - Range DD, RDD - игрок, который наносит урон с расстояния. Реал - реальный мир; Так же - деньги, вкладываемые в игру, то же самое что донат. Ребаф - просьба для участников группы наложить бафы на сопартийцев заново. Реген, регенерация - зелья, еда, напитки, дающие персонажу баф на восстановление здоровья и/или маны в течение некоторого времени. Так же - процесс, во время которого характеристики восстанавливаются сами. Отсюда выражения "регаться", "отрегаться". Иногда связано с просьбой для группы подождать, пока персонаж восстановит ОЗ/ОМ. Рейт, Рейты - увеличение получаемого опыта, дропа и т.д. Изначально рейты = х1, иногда администрация включает ауры, увеличивающие рейты. Рес, ресы - ресурсы. Рес - воскрешение жрецом или бардом персонажа. Респ, респаун - место, где появляются мобы, либо точки куда перемещается персонаж после гибели в данже. Сало - заклинание, запрещающее противнику использовать магию в течении некоторого времени. Селф - на себя, селф-баф - баф, дающий бонус только персонажу. Сет - набор вещей экипировки и оружия, которые, сочетаясь друг с другом, дополнительно усиливают те или иные характеристики персонажа. Чем больше вещей одного сета надето на персонаже - тем больше усиление. Син - Убийца Скил - заклинание, навык. Слип - сон - заклинание, переводящее противников в состояние сна. Слот - ячейка или место в пати. Соло - стиль игры, заключающийся в преимущественно одиночном прохождении данжей. Спс - спасибо. Стак, стек - максимальное количество предметов, занимающее одну ячейку в инвентаре. Например в Dark Age максимальное количество банок ОЗ и ОМ на ячейку - 1000 штук. Когда это кол-во превышается, то начинает заполняться следующая ячейка. Стан - состояние оглушения, т.е. временная невозможность использовать скилы, а иногда даже и двигаться. Твин - то же, что и мульт. Игрок, у которого уже есть в игре основной персонаж. Твины обычно используются для того, чтобы удвоить\утроить и т.д.(зависит от кол-ва твинов, за которых играют) какую-либо награду или для помощи основному персонажу в различного рода походах. Топ - top - верхний, высший; топовый игрок - лучший игрок (сильный или известный или богатый и т.д.) Фан - веселье, удовольствие; "ради фана" - означает что то или иное игровое действие выполняется не с целью добычи тех или иных ресурсов, сбора лута, получения очков опыта и т.д., а просто для развлечения. ФПС - Frame per second - количество кадров, показываемое пользователю в секунду, от частоты ФПС зависит как качественно игра работает (чем больше - тем лучше). Фул, Фулл - полный, полная; часто - группа. Фулка - группа с максимально возможным количеством игроков в отряде. Хай - hеigh - высокий; часто - высоко-уровневый игрок. Реже - "Hi" - "Привет". Хай уровень, хай ур, хай лвл - максимальный уровень. Хелпер - игрок, который знает практически всё об игре и способен помочь толковым советом. Хил - лекарь (хилер) или любые заклинания лечения; "хиль меня" - "лечи меня". Хилить - лечить кого-то чем-то. Хилиться - лечить своего персонажа самому. Отхилиться - ждать пока здоровье восстановится само. ХОТ - (heal over time: исцеление за время) - бафф, который лечит игрока в течении определенного промежутка времени. Чар - (сокр. от character: характер, личность) - игровой персонаж под управлением человека. То же самое что персонаж, перс. Шмот - вещи, надеваемые игроками. Шоп - внутриигровой магазин за реальные деньги. Эпик - эпический - редкая вещь или редкое событие. 2''' - to (к, в) иногда используется в разговоре, к примеру - "гоу 2 инстанс" '''Символы "+" и "-": #игроки 70+ означает, что нужны игроки 70 и выше уровня #игроки 70- означает, что нужны игроки ниже 70 уровня #игроки 50-70 означает, что нужны игроки от 50 до 70 уровня #игроки 50-70+ означает, что нужны игроки от 50 до 70 уровня и выше Индивидуальные сокращения и термины, присущие только Dark Age. Аврора - поход Битва за "Аврору", входит в состав системы походов Колесо судьбы и доступен для игроков 50+ АД, АоС - Арена Душ, инстанс, для игроков 40+ уровня. [[Арена|'Арена' ]] - Арена 3х3 или 6х6, место для сражения групп игроков. Аланна - Квест гильдии: Кошмар в воде. Арена-шмот - вещи, купленные за очки, полученные на 3х3 или 6х6 аренах; обычно отличаются усилением защиты и атаки персонажа. АФК кач, автокач, бот - прокачка персонажа, не требующая присутствия игрока за клавиатурой. Аук - игровой аукцион. Балалайки - перефразированное название навыка барда "чарующие звуки". Банка - 'зелья ОЗ и ОМ. "Кушай баночки" - "Пополни ОЗ\ОМ зельем". 'Берег - поход Берег Юности, поход за камнями душ. Аналог Мирной долины для игроков 70+. Бризы - Долина Бризов, локация, чаще всего используемая для АФК кача. Вызов I, II, III, в1,в2, в3, СП1, сп2, сп3 - Поход-вызов соответствующего уровня. Вамп - Вампир. Велик - данж "Замок Велькиан", для игроков 50+ уровня. Вера - вариант похода Вторжение древних с противниками-ледозубами. Основная добыча - книги веры. Поход доступен для игроков 60+, но рекомендован для 75+ ВП (предки) - данж Война Предков, доступный игрокам 60+ уровня. Гавань - рейд поход Гавань в огне для игроков 90 уровня ГБ - База гильдии, гильдейская база. Гера, по гере - заход на самый сложный из доступных вызовов в рамках ежедневного задания Героический вызов судьбы. В отличие от приглашения фарм, по фарму или фармить - подразумевается одноразовый быстрый проход с целью закрытия этого задания. Часто исключаются самые трудные варианты вызовов, не закрывающие это задание - без шахт или без тюрьмы Геройка, гера '- очки Славы Героя. 'Генри - чаще всего это задание Жизнь Хоссингера, реже - НПС Генри. Гренка - поход Старая Крепость, он же форт Гренвиль или крепость Гренвиль. Поход доступен по понедельникам для игроков 30+. Десна (дёсны) - поход "Десница штормов", для игроков 75+ уровня. ЗЗ, зз, ЗЗЗ, ззз, захват - ежедневный поход Захват земли забвения, для игроков 30+. Зоды - массовое ПвП между крупными кланами и альянсами в сражении за дроп с зодиакальных боссов (проходит по средам). Зод - зодиакальное оружие или обувь. ИБ, Иб, ИБ2 - данж "Испытание Богов" и данж "Испытание богов II". ИГ, гроб - данж "Древняя гробница", ранее называвшийся императорской. Поход для игроков 75+ уровня. Инвиз - навык, который делает убийцу невидимым для игроков. Мобы убийцу в инвизе всё равно заметят. Каты - поход Склеп Предков. Входит в состав Случайный поход-вызов II Камни - вариант похода Вторжение древних с противниками-нагами. Основная добыча - самоцветы. Поход доступен для игроков 60+, но рекомендован для 75+ Колесо - поход-вызов Колесо судьбы. Поход доступен для игроков 50+ Коры, корды - координаты персонажа или места. КФ - от англ. clan fire - костер на базе гильдии. Крабозаход, краб - любой из случайных походов-вызов I, II или III Краб (старое значение) - игрок, добывающий золото путем сбора ресурсов и последующей продажи их на аукционе. В более широком смысле - игрок, прокачивающий мирные профессии. Крабить '- 1.(старое значение) тратить игровое время на сбор ресурсов, собирание трав, добычу руды или рыболовство. 2. (новое значение) фармить крабозаходы с целью добычи игровых ресурсов с рулеток. 'Крест - упрощенное название навыка вампира "Пожирание". КУ - критический урон. к1, 2-15 - указание канала - с первого по пятнадцатый. Например выражение "Прыгай на к1" означает "Переключайся на первый канал". Лайт - популярный инстанс Пик Стихий на легком уровне сложности. ЛД, ледянка - пвп-ивент Ледяная Долина, она же 12х12 Маста, мастерка - мастерство. Соответствует стихии, которой дамажит(бьет) персонаж. Например, у веспериана-убийцы мастерство тьмы и мастерство физическое. Значит, скилы этой расы и класса будут "бить" соответствующей стихией(физ и тьма). Мерцалка, мерц - Мерцающая низина, инстанс для игроков 40+ уровня. Мирка, мирная - Мирная Долина, инстанс для игроков от 30 до 69 уровней. Аналогом мирки для игроков 70+ является Берег Юности. Мнемолит , ТП - телепорт. ОБВ, обв - Очки Бога Войны. Окресы - поход Окрестности склепа. Входит в состав Случайный поход-вызов II Оплот - поход Башня Драконов, для персонажей 70+. Опыт - вариант похода Вторжение древних с противниками-жабулями. Основная добыча - книги опыта. Поход доступен для игроков 60+, но рекомендован для 75+ Парф, парфюм, нюх - квест Хоссингера Тонкий нюх (Парфюмер). ПЗ - Покинутые Земли. Локация без ПК штрафов и для ПвП(Кроме ПвЕ сервера Иллифия). Прыгать (прыгаю, прыгай и т.д.) - два значения: # Быстро менять канал, что необходимо для совместного прохождения некоторых квестов и данжей. # Быстро перемещаться по указанным координатам. Пуха - оружие персонажа Сопра - сопротивление стихиям. Танк, Прот, Фран - подразумевается игрок расы Франгоров - Защитник. Торг - Торговое путешествие; тп гильдии - торговое путешествие гильдии. То же самое трейдран ТР (trade run), торг. Так же может означать канал 9 (торговый) ТП - телепортация через мнемолит или с помощью телепортиста. Фиол - снаряжение и оружие фиолетового качества. Форт - Форт Ротулор, инстанс для игроков 15+ уровня. Фул, фулл, фулка '- имеет два значения: # Игрок, собирающий пати сообщает что она полностью заполнена и свободных мест больше нет. # Игрок, собирающий пати, сообщает что планируется поход полный, а не сокращенный. 'Хард, ХБ, Хард Башня - усложненный режим похода "Башня вечности". Хнум - поход Храм бедствий для игроков 85+ уровней Цита - поход Цитадель ночи. Шалия - магазин даров Шалии, интерфейс. позволяющий игрокам пользоваться определенными бонусами. ШК, ШУК - шанс критического урона. Экзо - гильдийское событие Экзорцизм. Элем, э'лементали' - Элементальные боссы. При составлении гайда использовалась информация с русско-язычного и англо-язычного форумов Dark Age, и из игрового чата)) Категория:Новичку Категория:Первые шаги